


Go Big or Go Home Right?

by fandomsunlimited



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, alex isnt fond of the latter, and people love maggies ass, people love maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsunlimited/pseuds/fandomsunlimited
Summary: Alex gets a little jealous when she catches everyone staring at Maggie's ass...Original prompt: Give me a fic where everyone in the precinct checks out her ass as she walks by and Alex notices this and gets all protective and grabs her ass and pulls her in and kisses her right in front of everyone.





	

Alex was rarely over at the precinct seeing as the DEO had better equipment and more privacy when it came to case results and investigations, so Maggie usually joined Alex instead of the other way around. That being said, Alex sometimes did make her way to the NCPD to file some reports, double check blood work, and talk about various cases with the rest of the science division when her girlfriend wasn’t the only detective on the case. 

Today the pair had some paperwork to do in regards to a case they’d been working on with Maggie’s co-worker and close friend Derek Williams on a case involving a Durlan that escaped the Six Minute War and had taken refugee on earth only to begin tracking down any race that had wronged his own. A total of eight kills had been documented across the city, involving eight different alien races. The arrest had been a long time coming, as the alien’s shapeshifting abilities had given him a step up over the agents and detectives working the case. But ultimately, after a bloody trail had been left behind him, his kills had come to present themselves in a serial-killer-like manner, meaning that anticipation became easier and easier with each loss of life. In the end, it had been Alex, Maggie, and Derek who’d finally caught the guy. It had been a dark, cold night, but the tracks he left were sloppy and the Durlan was caught mere minutes before committing his ninth murder. 

They’d taken him back to the DEO as the facilities could keep him there indefinitely, but the reports for the NCPD still had to be filled in. And with a serial killer like this, the paperwork seemed endless. So Alex had been coming around Maggie’s precinct a lot in the past week, though usually later at night when there were very few detectives still around in the wing her girlfriend worked in. But today they’d had a spare couple hours right in the middle of the afternoon, so they raced their bikes over to try and finally get through the seventh kill, a murder of an innocent juvenile Oan. It was brutal and merciless and was definitely taking the most time to file away, so the extra hours would do wonders for getting the brutal case behind them. 

But what Alex didn’t realize as they arrived at the precinct, both wearing their signature leather coats and dark jeans, was just how busy the police department was in the middle of the day. Especially the science division. There were people at every desk, filling every lab, and chatting away at every coffee machine. But what surprised her even more is that fact that Maggie seemed to know EVERYONE. It really shouldn’t have surprised her with the amount of time the detective spent at work, but it was still very impressive. And, well, everyone seemed to absolutely adore her. To the point where a solid dozen of them were at their side the minute they walked in, questions her about her alien cases coming at them like a rapid fire assault rifle emptying it’s magazine onto a practice target. Most of the cases being up brought fell under DEO jurisdiction, far exceeding NCPD’s facility capabilities and meaning that Maggie was a celebrity for having worked on so many of them. 

“Look guys, this is great and all, but you should really be asking Alex all these questions, she works FBI and sidelines with the DEO” She explained, proud of her truth-bending, knowing Alex was supposed to stay very covert when it came to her actual role with the DEO. They all immediately looked at Alex with wide eyes, her stance stiffening. “Not now though, we have work to do, we still need to buckle down and file the Durlan case.”

With a nod and a beautiful smile Maggie was looking at Alex, nodding towards the little conference room they always sat in when they were here doing paperwork. It was generally very quiet and gave them the headspace they needed to power through their work. Maggie took the lead, readjusting the files she’d picked up at the front desk, the receptionist having pulled them out prior to their arrival as per Detective Sawyer’s request. Alex followed her quickly, observing everyone around them as they walked. Something threw her off though; because lots of people were saying a pleasant hello, but everyone, everyone, was staring at her girlfriend’s ass as she passed them. Now Alex knew Maggie has an incredible ass, she often caught herself staring a little too long; But she didn’t realize until now that literally every single person in the entire precinct, and probably all of National city, had noticed that too, and were shamelessly taking a look as the tiny detective strolled pleasantly among their numbers. 

“Mags.” Alex said after a solid thirty seconds of watching all Maggie’s coworkers gawk at her, feeling uncomfortable that their eyes were glued to the girl’s backside. Maggie stopped and turned around, cocking her head sideways as she so often did, melting Alex’s heart.

“Yeah. What’s up?” She asked, looking up at Alex with beautiful brown eyes. But Alex wasn’t looking at her eyes. No, she was looking at the rest of the detectives that had turned their heads when Maggie turned around, most of them smirking to themselves. With a clenched jaw and furrowed eyebrows Alex tore her attention and obvious jealously away from the rest of the NCPD detectives and met Maggie’s eyes, which were very slightly widening with confusion. Alex glanced back quickly, realizing that almost every pair of eyes were locked on the pair of them, as if they somehow grew bright pink hair or something. 

“I… Um…” Alex mumbled before smiling ever so slightly and grabbing Maggie’s waist, crashing their mouths together. It was bold, sure, and she wasn’t usually the one for PDA, but this was a special case. She wanted everyone to know that Maggie was hers, and that Maggie was not just some hot piece of ass everyone could fawn over. So she kissed Maggie like she’d never kissed her in public before, pulling their bodies together and sliding her hands down her backside, tucking them comfortably in her girlfriend’s back pockets. Maggie responded immediately, dropping the files that had been tucked under her arm to bring them both up around Alex’s neck, hands instantly tangled in short hair. The kiss took her breath away, and she knew exactly what Alex was doing, she wasn’t oblivious to the looks she got at work. But if Alex wanted to be jealous and kiss her like this each time someone stared at her she would not complain about any of it and would most definitely keep wearing her favourite pair of jeans. 

The kiss didn’t last nearly as long as Maggie would have liked, but it made her head spin regardless. Alex pulled back smugly, looking down at a flushed Maggie briefly before lifting her head again to see the gaping stares of everyone in the room, which had gone completely silent. Maggie was the first to make a sound, laughing at the hilarity of what had just ensued, stepping out of Alex’s embrace but grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers as she started to walk towards the conference room again. Alex followed, head held high. 

“Shut your jaws guys and stop staring at my ass, my girlfriend obviously gets jealous.” Maggie said loudly, sparking the reanimation of everyone that had been staring, who all went back to work as if nothing happened. Her next statement was addressed at Alex. “Next time you could just tell me, I know how to keep them all in line.”

“You’re right, but that would be no fun” Alex teased, more comfortable now that all eyes were off them both and her hand was snug in Maggie’s. “Besides, go big or go home right?”


End file.
